


i can't keep kissing strangers and pretend they're you

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions and hints of hook-ups, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: Sehun has tasted pairs of lips but somehow, he just couldn't forget Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: the light and wind





	i can't keep kissing strangers and pretend they're you

**Author's Note:**

> from my account, @exoexhoe.

Maybe Sehun should have thought about it before he broke it off. Ever since the break up -- although to begin with, they were not together so there was nothing to break -- Baekhyun had not left his mind.

It just didn’t sit well with Sehun, thinking that Baekhyun could possibly date the man who had been courting him for a month now. The mental image of Baekhyun kissing, hugging, and fucking another man just stirred up a nasty feeling inside him. The feeling was foreign and Sehun was unfamiliar with it so he didn’t know how to control it. He just stopped replying to Baekhyun’s texts. He stopped answering his calls; not letting the man see even his shadow. Eventually, Baekhyun stopped, too; maybe he had grown tired after everything and Sehun didn’t blame him. In fact, it was also what he wanted -- to stop and distance himself from Baekhyun because there was now someone who could have his place, who deserved it.

Besides, it’s not like he had the right to stop Baekhyun from dating whoever he wanted to date. Afterall, he was just his fuckbuddy.

Shot after shot, Sehun downed them all until the world around him started spinning. He lost himself in the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by a bunch of intoxicated individuals -- boys and girls alike -- who were there probably to have fun and forget, too, just like him. A few moments later, Sehun found himself on one of the couches with a woman on his lap kissing him torridly. He responded equally as eager, hands slipped under the woman’s short skirt and gripped her ass tight. But as the kiss went deeper, he started to see Baekhyun. His loud yet beautiful laugh rang in his mind. His smile, his crescent eyes, even the way Baekhyun whined pouted -- God, Baekhyun was all over his mind, Sehun couldn’t even think straight now despite the enormous amount of pleasure he was getting. Even when the woman went down in between his knees and tried to unbuckle his belt, he once again saw Baekhyun doing the same but with that teasing smirk he always wore whenever they fool around.

That’s when it hit him; like an ice cold water had been poured down on him.

He stopped the woman from going any further, muttering an inaudible apology before he left in a hurry. The stranger uttered strings of curses towards him but none of it mattered to Sehun.

He’s in love with Baekhyun and he was fucked.

Regret pooled as he thought of how stupid he was for pushing him away. The only chance he got to be with Baekhyun was now possibly gone and it was all because he was too dumb not to realize and process his own feelings.

His head was pounding, the world was spinning but Sehun didn’t care. He needed to see Baekhyun and tell him how he truly feels. Maybe he wasn’t too late.

Fortunately, he was sober enough to hail a cab and even give Baekhyun’s address.

As soon as he arrived, he immediately jumped off the taxi and rang the doorbell a couple of times.

“Wait, I’m coming!” he heard Baekhyun shout from the inside and god, he didn’t realize he missed that voice so much until now when he felt a sudden feeling of relief and immeasurable happiness.

The door opened to reveal Baekhyun dressed in his pajamas, looking cute and ready for bed.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun surely sounded surprised. “What are-”

Sehun cut him off when he crashed his lips onto the smaller one and caused Baekhyun to take a few steps back. Sehun kicked the door closed as he held Baekhyun’s waist tight only to be pushed away.

“Sehun, what is wrong with you?” Confusion, surprise, and probably anger -- Sehun’s heard it all in Baekhyun’s voice. “Why are you here, anyway? I thought you didn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore?”

“I” -- he breathed heavily -- “That’s not true, Baek.”

The other chortled. “Really now? After you’ve ignored all my calls and texts, you’re gonna come out of nowhere, bust in my home, and tell me that?”

“I just” -- he paused again and tried to gather his courage to tell Baekhyun everything -- “I can’t do it anymore, Baek.”

Baekhyun only looked at him, waiting for him to speak his mind with his arms crossed.

When he didn’t get any reply, Sehun continued, “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretend that they’re you.”

Baekhyun’s expression changed. He was now looking at Sehun softly but still visibly shocked and confused.

This prompted Sehun to walk closer and hold Baekhyun’s face with his right hand. “Baek, I like you and it’s stupid how I only realized it now; that the reason why I didn’t like the idea of you dating that Yishang guy, kissing him, and maybe getting fucked by him--”

He hissed when he received a slap on his arm. He remembered how Baekhyun might have liked dirty talking in bed but outside love-making, he surely didn’t want to hear any of those nasty words. Sehun chuckled as he continued with a short apology, “I realized it wasn’t because I was possessive in bed. And I didn’t let you go so you can be loyal to your boyfriend but because I couldn’t bear seeing you date some other man that’s not me.”

He placed his other hand on the other side of Baekhyun’s face and looked at him straight in the eye.

“I love you, Baekhyun,” he repeated. Then slowly put his hands down. “But if Yishang is the guy you want to be with, I guess it’s time for me to let you go for real this time.”

Baekhyun only looked back at him, biting his lower lip as if he was trying to stop himself from grinning. This time, positions had switched; he held Sehun’s face.

“First of all, his name is Yixing, not Yishang,” he corrected.

“I don’t care-- Ow!” Sehun earned another pinch on his arm.

“Second, I already rejected him the day before you stopped replying.”

It was now Sehun’s turn to be surprised.

Baekhyun smiled. “Yixing was a great guy, there was no doubt but,” he paused, leaning closer to Sehun. “He just wasn’t the man I loved. That day, I gathered my courage to tell you how I felt, set aside my fears because who falls in love with their fuckbuddy, right?”

He let out a little laugh. His voice started to shake and Sehun saw unshed tears pooling in his eyes. “But I did. I was always happiest with you, Sehun. You always bring out the best in me.  _ You  _ are my dream guy.”

Baekhyun’s tears fell and Sehun rushed to catch and wipe them all away. He couldn’t bear to see the petite male he truly loved cry. It hurt deep inside him.

“Does that mean you love me, too?” Sehun just had to be sure.

But Baekhyun didn’t answer him. Instead, he kissed Sehun; softly, gently, with all the love he had for the man.

It was then that Sehun realized he didn’t need any words. Everything he felt that night was all the affirmation he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I RECOVERED MY ACCOUNT! :(((( I'm so happy! This was one of my favorite works in that account so I truly feel so glad to be able to recover it. Huhu. I'll probably be posting all of my works from there here so I won't ever lose them again.


End file.
